


The want of friends

by GillslikeaFish



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Meetings, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Minor Original Character(s), slow start, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-26 23:53:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7595218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GillslikeaFish/pseuds/GillslikeaFish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ushijima had never been the greatest at making friends, he was only a first year but his height and serious demeanor intimidated many people, not to mention that his bad social skills and blunt way of speaking had always managed to make him enemies.</p>
<p>Or, Ushijima just wants a friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The want of friends

**Author's Note:**

> Just warning you now that my writing skills are stronger when writing essays and not fanfiction, but I really hope you all like it. Tbh I just wanted to give it a try especially b/c Ushiten is my life blood (as is the rest of Shiratorizawa)

" _My name is Ushijima Wakatoshi and I'm going to be the ace." his introduction seemed less like a goal and more like a statement, as if he were reciting facts from a biology textbook. He got angry glares from the upperclassmen as well as some of his fellow first years, they looked at him as if he had spoken blasphemy and some even responded with muffled curses and swears. They knew it was true, though, the way Ushijima carried himself screamed "I'm the ace!" and his success on the court in junior high practically guaranteed his position. He continued to ignore them as practice continued, but he could tell that most of the upperclassmen were hostile towards him._

Ushijima walked into the gym in silence and looked around, he was one of the first ones there and had noticed that even after a week the hostility the upperclassmen had for him still hung in the air. Admittedly Ushijima was never good at making friends, he was only a first year but his height and serious demeanor intimidated many people, not to mention his lack of social skills and blunt way of speaking had always had a history of making him enemies. He wanted to make allies. He wanted to make friends, but it seemed that every time he tried he would end up making them angry at him.

"Hey you, Ushijima-kun don't just stand there come over here and spike for us." Their third year setter said. He was smirking, as was another one of his teammates.

Ushijima walked over but remained weary. He remembered how that setter reacted angrily over his introduction and assumed that he was friends with the current ace. "Where is Yusuke-san?"

"Yusuke-kun? He got stopped by a teacher on his way here, something about not doing his homework. Now, are you gonna spike for us or not?"

"Yeah, what happened to all that confidence you had?" asked another sempai.

They looked as if they were planning something, but Ushijima decided to show them the reason why he was going to be the ace.

"okay."

\-----------------------------------------------------

 The practice had been long and grueling, but even after the intensity of his spiking session Ushijima was still able to keep up. He saw as most of the other first years began to fall behind and thought immediately that those who weren't able to make it through the first practice would never be allowed to stand on the court. Those who showed lack of skill would never be able to represent Shiratorizawa. Ushijima noticed how the starting members watched them with smiles, as if they were waiting for them to renounce their application, but he kept going.

They were instructed to run laps around the school shortly afterwards and in the back of his mind Ushijima heard the laughter that came from the official team as it mixed with the exasperated groans and complaints that came mostly from his fellow first years.

Ushijima ran, he ran faster than all of the others with no problem. He didn't bother to look behind him as he knew that even if he did he wouldn't be able to see anyone, they were already too far behind.

"I'm going to be the ace" he reminded himself, but even still he felt alone.

_\-----------------------------------------------------_

 Ushijima looked around and  found that he was the only one there, besides the official team. He felt their eyes on him and he turned to face them after taking a drink of water. "Are the others not back yet?" he asked. Ushijima looked at them with a serious expression and waited for his answer.

"It looks like you're the first one Ushijima-kun, congratulations." said the coach. He sounded pleased, as if his decision to give Ushijima an invitation to Shiratorizawa had confirmed its self to be a good one.

Ushijima nodded and went to take a seat. He looked over to the official team members and noticed how they weren't surprised, if anything they looked at him with amused expressions. He began to close his eyes only for them to snap back open as he heard the gym doors being thrown open.

"I MADE IT!!!" The person said.

The others in the room stopped and stared at the boy who had burst into the gym. He was tall and seemed out of breath as he stood there, hunched over with his hands on his knees and was panting. His face was covered in sweat and had turned a shade of pink that was only out shined by the red color of his hair, despite all of that he wore a confident smile and for a moment Ushijima met his eyes before looking away. For some reason it felt as if the boy was reading him, as if he knew what he was thinking. The boy continued to stare at him only to be snapped out of his trance when he heard the coach speak.

"Congratulations, now go get a drink and sit down. You look like you're gonna pass out." stated the coach. He studied the boy for a moment before turning away to shuffle through some papers. 

The other members began arriving shortly afterwards, all of them red-faced and panting heavily. Ushijima payed close attention to all of them, evaluating them and making his own judgments. He looked over to a small group of first years, one of which looked back at him and smiled. Ushijima felt the urge to go over there and ask his name, but instead decided to stay back and responded with a small nod. _"Those people will be strong."_

\------------------------------------------------------

Although it had only been the first official practice many people had already renounced their applications. Ushijima watched as they left the volleyball gym claiming that the level of intensity was too much to handle. He watched as the coach waited for them to leave before talking.

"Those guys went through all the trouble of getting into Shiratorizawa. To give up now is a waste on their part." 

"They simply recognize that they are weak." Ushijima said. 

"Often times even the people who make it through the first day won't be chosen to be on the court. only the strongest are allowed, only the strongest can win, only the strongest will be able to represent Shiratorizawa."

Ushijima nodded along to what the coach had to say as did everyone else left in the gym. 

"There is practice tomorrow morning for everyone that isn't a first year. Any first years here who were able to keep up will report to tryouts. You are dismissed."

They went to pack their things after coach Washijou finished his speech. Ushijima overheard complaints from first years about the tryouts.

"are you serious, I thought this was all I has to do. I'm gonna be sore as fuck tomorrow!"

"I know right."

Ushijima grew irritated by their complaints. If they thought running a few laps was all it took to get into the club then they were sorely mistaken. He got up and began approaching them, but then he stopped.

"I know it sucks and all, but were you really expecting to get into the Shiratorizawa volleyball club just by running a few laps? It's the Shiratorizawa volleyball club for goodness sakes! Besides, if you were able to survive today then you've got a pretty good chance. Honestly, you guys are acting as if Naruto died or something." said the red head. He wore a smile on his face that seemed to be a bit too forced, as if he was trying not to show his irritation. The other two first years only shrugged and walked away.

Ushijima was about to approach him, but was stopped a second time when he was called over by the coach. He watched the boy leave the gym with the same first years he was with earlier and couldn't help but feel a familiar emptiness take over once again.

\------------------------------------------------------ 

The sound of volleyballs hitting the floor grew louder as more first years began to arrive at the gym. Half of them appeared nervous, while the other half looked and acted with confidence, the only thing they had in common was the same sense of tiredness from being up so early in the morning. They gathered into small groups and formed friendships with each other. They talked about their classes and their expectations for the tryouts. Ushijima just watched them from across the gym. He watched them as they interacted with one another with ease, as if it were the most simple thing in the world. His grip on the volleyball he was holding only grew stronger and tighter. He wanted to play volleyball, he wanted to get the tryouts over with so he could begin getting stronger, but at the same time he wanted to interact with the others. 

"Alright everyone let's get started, we'll be splitting you guys up according to your positions after that we'll make you guys some teams and you'll get to play some practice matches, is that clear?" coach Washijou said.

As expected the first years got exited at the thought of being able to play. However, Ushijima didn't seem too pleased. The thought of being able to play was enticing, but having to play with strangers who were all competing for attention didn't.

Just as coach Washijou said they were all split into groups according to position. He discovered that the red haired boy was a middle blocker and watched him get along easily with the third years leading the group. Ushijima watched and their eyes found each other once again and the boy waved and Ushijima waved back.

\------------------------------------------------------

Ushijima was shocked to say the least. If this had been an actual game then his team would have lost. He was angry, but at the same time he was fascinated.

"You're Ushijima-kun right? I don't believe I've introduced myself though. It's nice to meet you my name is Tendou Satori." The boy, Tendou, stretched out his hand under the net and waited for Ushijima to do the same, and he did.

"How did you do that?" Ushijima asked

"Oh, you mean the block? well no offense but you're pretty easy to read." he responded. He was smiling, just as he was the first time Ushijima had seen him.

"hm" was all Ushijima could say in response.

"Well I guess I should be going, it was nice meeting you Ushijima-kun. Maybe we can practice some spikes and blocks together sometimes."

And with a final wave Tendou was gone. Ushijima felt elated for some reason, like he had accomplished something grand.

"Tendou Satori..." he said with a small smile "You are strong. The two of us will make this team stronger." 

 

 

 

  

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> My writing isn't the best so if you made it this far thanks for reading. If you have any advice for me just go ahead and tell me. I'm sorry if this is bad but i've just really been wanting to write some Ushiten. (Also i hope it isn't too oc if it is just tell me pls, i'm alway down for some constructive criticism.)
> 
> If it feels rushed it's b/c I ended it early due to not having a clear grasp on what the ending would be. (if anyone has advice on that pls tell me)


End file.
